Hot Spring
by ViGrimm
Summary: Ichigo goes to a Hot Spring Resort on a class trip, and runs into an unexpected person.


GrimmIchi One shot - Hot Spring

(Ichigo goes to a Hot Spring Resort on a school trip, guess who he meets there)

p.s. don't own Bleach

(this is my first FanFiction)

The orange haired boy was on a field trip, staring out the bus window. How he wished it was quieter.

It had been almost a year since he's left Las Noches. Aizen was dead, Ichimaru was dead and so was Tosen; all of the espada where either dead or had disappeared. It was boring now, not many hollows were around and the captains and other shinigami had to go back to soul society to take care of work and clean up. Orehime was back and so were Chad and Ishda the only annoyance that was still here was Kon. It was almost to calm and boring, something had to happen or Ichigo would loose it.

The bus stop and the teens got off. They where at a mountain resort known for its hot springs. There was also a large lake near the resort and a forest on all sides, you could get lost of you weren't careful. Everyone was assigned to a group of four to each room. Ichigo was grouped with Chad, Uryuu and Keigo. They went to drop their stuff off in their room and explore. Keigo and Uryuu went to the hot spring, Chad went to the lake. Ichigo didn't feel like going to the hot spring yet, so he headed to the forest to go for a walk maybe he could get some exersize, he felt tense for some reason.

As the Orange haired boy walked through the woods he kept having that feeling like someone was following him, but every time he turned around no-one was there. Then he started to hear things; like foot steps then a gust of wind wound whip up from behind giving him chills. The teen finally got fed up. Stopped in his tracks and yelled out.

"Who ever the hell you are show yourself!"

There was no reply so he yelled again. Still no answer, it was silent. Then he heard a faint voice, almost recognizable but from where?

"I'll never stop…" the voice whispered.

"Never stop… what?" the teen yelled back.

"… I want a rematch," again the voice whispering and turning into a light breeze that blew across the substitute shinigami's face. By now the sun was going down so the boy stood for a moment more then headed back to the resort.

Ichigo got back just in time, they had just called everyone to dinner.

After dinner Ichigo headed back to his room. Keigo thought it would be a great idea if they went over to one of the girl's rooms and invite them to play some card games. Ichigo played for a short while. Around 11pm Ichigo left for a bit saying he needed a drink and get some fresh air. By the time he returned everyone was asleep so he desided to got to the hot spring.

When Ichigo got to the bath (hot spring) it was empty, _everyone must be asleep by now,_ so the teen had the bath all to himself. The water was just right and the orange haired teen almost dozed off, when he heard that whispery voice.

"I found you" the voice echoed.

Suddenly Ichigo saw a ripple come from the far side of the bath.

"Who's there?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't you remember me? …Shinigami..."

Now Ichigo remembered, just as the faint outline of a person came into view he remembered.

"Grimmjow!?" The teen's voice wavered in unsertanty.

"I'm honored, you remember… Ichigo," the blue haired espada came out through the steam right in front of the startled Ichigo.

"Wha-what are you doing here, I thought you were dead!?"

"You think that could kill me, you must be stupid." Grimmjow replied with a wicked grin.

Ichigo jumped to his feet to reply to Grimmjow's insult. As the teen opened his mouth he felt a wave of sickness from standing up to fast after sitting in the hot water for so long. Ichigo feel onto Grimmjow while grabbing his forehead.

"Woe there Ichigo, a little happy to see me are we?" The blue haired man said with a grin.

"No, idiot" Ichigo said through his teeth as he tried to get up off of Grimmjow.

"Let me help you Ichigo," Grimmjow said hinting at another meaning to what he said.

As Ichigo tried to get off of the blue haired man-cat [I couldn't help myself XD] when suddenly he was pulled down almost face to face with Grimmjow. Ichigo couldn't help but blush, then trying again to get up, he was pulled down again, this time onto Grimmjow's lap. Ichigo could feel the man's erection against his leg making him blush even harder.

"Let go!" Ichigo almost yelled, when Grimmjow wouldn't let go of his wrist.

"Keep it down Shinigami, you don't want to wake everyone up. Or do you?" Grimmjow said with a smirk.

Ichigo shut his mouth instantly then opened it again when he felt Grimmjow's hand going up his leg and under his towel.

"What are you-" Ichigo was cut off as Grimmjow caught his mouth in a deep kiss, as Grimmjow moved his other hand up to grab the orange hair and deepen the kiss.

Ichigo was speechless when Grimmjow released from the kiss and went down his neck to his collar bone then to his nipple making Ichigo release a small gasp. Grimmjow pleased by this went to the orange haired boy's other nipple making his moan slightly.

"St-stop, Grimmjow" Ichigo panted as he went to grab at Grimmjow's hair to pull him away, but this only encouraged Grimmjow more. Grimmjow's hand left Ichigo's nipple and trailed down his chest into the water to Ichigo's growing erection, grabbing it making Ichigo moan in pleasure. Grimmjow then used his other hand and crept it down to lift up the teen's rear sliping his knee between the boy's legs. Ichigo moaned more at the movement making him open his eyes and look down at the blue hair just below his chin.

"What *pant* are you *pant* going to do?" Ichigo asked is a seductive way making Grimmjow purr and bit at Ichigo's nipple before moving over to the other nipple to tease it. Just then Grimmjow slide one of his fingers into Ichigo's tight hole. Ichigo moaned and squirmed in discomfort.

Grimmjow move his head right up next to Ichigo's ear "Relax, it'll feel good soon," he said as he nibbled on the teen's ear making him moan again. Grimmjow was getting excited and put in another finger, moving them in and out stretching Ichigo's entrance, then another finger. Ichigo could hardly stand it anymore it hurt but it felt good, then he felt it the man brush by a sensitive spot making him moan in pleasure.

"There it is," the blue haired man whispered as he pushed his fingers in again hitting the spot. Ichigo moaned loudly as Grimmjow hit the spot again. Grimmjow pulled out his fingers and lifted Ichigo out of the water, turned him around. Ichigo had his hands on a rock with his ass in the air, just as he was about to put it back into the water he was stopped by Grimmjow's grim on his hip. Ichigo turned his head around to look at Grimmjow and ask what he was doing when Grimmjow thrust into him. Ichigo moaned almost sreaming in pleasure. Grimmjow pulled out then thrus in again hitting Ichigo's sweet spot making Ichigo climax.

"Wait- Grimmjow. I'm going to- AHH" just then Grimmjow thrust in hitting his sweet spot again making him come. Grimmjow thrust in and out a few more times before coming in Ichigo. Ichigo passed out from pure pleasure.

The next morning Ichigo awoke to faces around him looking down t him saying, _something_.

"Hey, Ichigo, you okay?" came from one of the concerned faces, "you passed out in the hot springs last night," came from another. As the orange headed teen thought about the events of th night before he blushed and turned away from the peering eyes.

"He's fine," came the deep voice of Grimmjow from behind the group of kids surrounding Ichigo. "He just had a little too much fun last night!" Grimmjow said with a grin.

THE END!!!


End file.
